Kara's Amara Lavette
This article may contain Avengers: Endgame spoilers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vF81ikepRIQ "Every hero has a tragic backstory. Mine is that I was made to be a villain." -Amara Lavette Early Life Born into a family without magic, Amara Lavette lived a typical life near the French Quarter in the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. Her mother, Emilie Lavette, was a French citizen who married her father, Sebastian Lavette, who was of French descent. Surrounded by the French culture, Amara considered herself more French than American. She and her family would make frequent trips to France, her life filled with rich European culture at every corner. With her father's new job being centered in the city, they had to move. And so, at the age of seven, Amara and her family made the move to New York, New York. Despite her thinking that the move would be awful, she quickly adapted to the city. A few months into living in New York, her mother shared the news that she would soon become a big sister. After trying for years, Emilie and Sebastian were expecting once more. Tragedy struck the Lavette household when a fire began in the apartment below them. With Amara at school and Sebastian at work, only Emilie was in danger. As a very pregnant woman, she struggled to make her way out of the burning building, both she and the baby dying in the flames. The Orphaning of Amara Lavette While Amara lost a mother, Sebastian lost the love of his life and future child. Struggling to see a way out, he fell into a depression. Though careful not to become drunk in front of Amara, she wasn't blind to her father's habits. As his personality faded into nothing but a drunk, Amara felt as though she was losing him. Only eight, she refused to say anything, not wanting to come off as pushy or like she was meddling in other people's business. One cold October evening, Sebastian was on his way home after spending the entirety of his day at the bar. In a rush to return to Amara, he didn't wait for a cab and drove himself home, drunk as ever. Sebastian never made it home. Instead, two police officers picked Amara up from her ballet class and brought her to the station to wait for the orphanage to pick her up. They explained to her what had happened. He'd spun out and hit another car, creating a pile-up on the highway. The crash killed Sebastian and three perfect strangers. With no relatives that would or could take care of the now nine-year-old, Amara was sent to an orphanage in the heart of New York City. Orion Adopts Amara After spending nearly a year at the Orphanage, Amara had given up hope that she would ever be adopted. She was older and she remembered her family, which was exactly was potential adopters did not want in a child. Amara was accepting the fact that she would end up without a family just as a man walked in, his name Orion Massey. Over the next few months, she and Orion became close and the hope of a family was restored again. Amara Time at Hydra Escape from Hydra Meeting the Avengers The Five Year Gap (2018-2023) Steve Adopts Amara Vormir The Final Battle Her Powers "The scepter gave the Maximoff girl the power of the mind stone. '''It gave me the power of what created it'." -Amara Lavette to the Avengers'' Personality Appearances in the MCU Captain America: The Winter Soldier Amara Lavette is first mentioned in the mid-credits scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. While showing the Maximoff Twins and stating that the Avengers would meet them soon enough, Strucker gives the OK to send the scepter to the New York Hydra facility to begin transferring Amara's powers. Captain America: Civil War Amara is first seen with Rumlow and his crew in Nigeria. While her orders were to distract and harm the Avengers, she went against her mission and did what she could to stay out of matters. Later, Amara is seen battling Bucky Barnes in Bucharest in an attempt to retrieve him for Hydra. She expresses that she has no desire to return him to Hydra custody, allowing him to go free and staging that she put up a fight. Avengers: Infinity War Amara is seen in the background of the post-credit scene. SHIELD attempts to subdue her while she is distracting by her meltdown and nearly fail due to the Snap. Avengers: Endgame In Amara's first major role, she is shown many times throughout the movie. First, when Tony returns to Earth and his argument with Captain America. Later, she is shown as the adoptive daughter of Steve Rogers. Amara travels to Vormir alongside Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. She plays an important role in the Final Battle against Thanos. Trivia * Her last name is pronounced lav-aye * Her full name means "to wash in eternal love" * Her biggest fear is death, specifically dying alone